zekefandomcom-20200215-history
DJ and Gwen
this article focuses on the interactions between DJ and Gwen. Overveiw ]] DJ and Gwen don't have much interaction in Total Drama Island as they are on different teams, but after the merge, their freindship blossoms. In Total Drama Action, Gwen picks DJ to be her team. In the same season, when Gwen suffers trust issues due to her break up with Trent and her being blackmailed to throw her team's challenges, DJ is of the few people who still sides with her as he too did something he isnt proud of and knows how she feels. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 Gwen is annoyed when DJ jumps on her bed and breakers it after seeing the cockroach in the cabin. Dodgebrawl Just as Gwen Joins the game during the second round of dodgeball, DJ accidentally hits her. He apolgizes, but since Gwen is coming off fresh from the brutal four day Awake-a-Thon, she assures DJ that everything is cool and appereciates being out of the game so early on. Who Can You Trust? During the first challenge about climbing up a cliff, Heather pulls the second rope that is attached to Gwen and the skirt covering behind Gwen's behind in torn away. The torn skirt lands on DJ's face and when heremoves it, he sees Gwen's underwear and becomes very embarrassed, causing him to sliff off while Gwen continues. That's Off the Chain! DJ and Gwen are seen playing frisbee together in the beginning of the episode along with the other campers. Hook, Line, and Screamer In this episode, Gwen calls DJ "Deej" and jokes around with him in response to his fear of horror films. DJ also warns Gwen when she is with the actual Killer in the main lodge. When DJ is eliminated at the end of the episode, she joins the group hug before he leaves. The Very Last Episode, Really! Early in the episode, Gwen lists DJ as one of the five campers she considers to be sane (along with Owen, Cody, Leshawna, and Bridegette). DJ also initially sides with Gwen during the finals, until Owen's promisd of a yacth party convinces him (as well as several others) to change sides. This makes Gwen angry and calls DJ and those who sides sell outs. Total Drama Action Monster Cash When Gwen, Trent, and Beth are running from the monster, they let DJ join them. Riot On Set Gwen chooses DJ to be on the Screaming Gaffers which exictes him. 3:10 to Crazytown DJ is one of the three people who looks at Gwen with concern as she approaches the platform. The Chefshank RedemptionCategory:InteractionCategory:Friendships After Gwen's strange performance during the challenge, which stirred up suspicion among the rest of her team, DJ is notably kind to her, even specially preparing food for her to keep her strength up. she thanks him and compares his favorably to her teammates, saying she knows she can always count on him. DJ is only two Gaffers, the other being Duncan who did not vote Gwen off that night. The Aftermath: II ]] While Gwen is depressed in this episode, DJ reassures her, but admits that most people are hate going to hate her due to her action prior to the elimination. DJ is the only one supporting her when she gets to jnterview with Geoff and Bridgette, even being the obly one to clap for her sge comes onto the stage. Gwen compliments DJ's cooking numerous times in the show, telling him his sandwiches are the best and his peach cobbler is "unreal." DJ thanks her and calls her sweet. Later on, during "Truth or Anvil", Gwen quickly comes to DJ's defence when Geoff calls hun a liar. They continually support each other throughout the rest of the episode. Wgen Gwen almost takes the anvil Bridgette should have been hit by, DJ saves her. Geoff then comments on Gwen getting "all cozy: with DJ, joking about a non-existent romatic relationship. The Aftermath: IV DJ notices that Gwen fleels uneasy with Trent's question for Duncan and Beth and quickly ends it by saying"Awkward." Total Drama World Tour Can't Help Falling in Lourve In the "Walk-Off challenge, Chris instucts DJ to selcet another player to be his model. He Chooses Gwen, believing that she perfect for him to lose since Gwen tells that she hates models and being stared at. While desiginig, Gwen insists that DJ does not make her clothes to girly, and sees that DJ is not even desgining an oufir, but drawing a picture of himself and his mother. Gwen looks at him questiongly, but he responds and tells her that he is trying to lose. In the end, she winds up walking the runway wearing DJ's shirt and hat on her head.